The Iron Giant Mega Event
The WWE/PCWL Iron Giant Mega Event was held on August 6, 2010. This event was a cross-promotional event featuring superstars from WWE and PCWL, paying tribute to the Warner Bros. animated movie, "The Iron Giant." The event started at 1 PM Mountain Time and experienced a delayed ending until 7 PM. This mega event was made possible with the video games "SmackDown vs. Raw 2007" for PCWL matches, and "SmackDown vs. Raw 2010" for WWE matches. On an unaired one-on-one segment that occured on April 25, 2010, after WWE Extreme Rules went off the air, PCWL President Bill Engvall and WWE Chairman Vince McMahon shook hands and agreed to do the cross-promotion together. Background The WWE/PCWL Iron Giant Mega Event featured professional wrestling matches involving different wrestlers from pre-existing scripted feuds, plots, and storylines that were played out on WWE and PCWL television programs. Wrestlers portrayed a villain or a hero as they followed a series of events that built tension, and culminated into a wrestling match or series of matches. WWE and PCWL superstars wore silver-colored attire during their respective matches. The main rivalry on SmackDown vs. Raw 2010 was between The Iron Giant's main protragonist, Hogarth Hughes and Cale Tucker from another notable animated movie, Titan A.E. On an unaired segment of Monday Night Raw, Cale came down to the ring and challenged Hogarth to a one-on-one match at the Iron Giant Mega Event, which Hogarth accepted. A few weeks later, in honor of The Iron Giant, the match was made into a 30-minute Anything Goes Iron Man Match. A "Pick-Your-Poison" Night was scheduled to take place on the July 31st, 2010, edition of PCWL's Saturday Night Extravaganza, during which Cale and Hogarth would both pick the other's opponent. Hogarth chose The Great Khali as Cale's opponent, and in that match, Khali won by pinfall after a Punjabi Plunge. Cale chose Mark Henry as Hogarth's opponent, and Hogarth won by pinfall after a Rockwell Splash. One notable rivalry on SmackDown vs. Raw 2010 was between John Cena and the Nexus group. On the June 7, 2010, edition of Monday Night Raw, the Nexus came down to the ring, interrupting John Cena's match with CM Punk. The Nexus then proceeded to assault Cena and destroy everything else in their way at ringside, including the ring. At Fatal Four-Way on June 20, the Nexus interfered in John Cena's WWE Championship defense in a fatal four-way match. The attack allowed Sheamus to pin Cena and win the title. One week after Fatal Four-Way, the anonymous general manager of Raw announced a Steel Cage Match between Sheamus and John Cena at the Money in the Bank pay-per-view. The steel cage was supposed to keep the Nexus out, yet at Money in the Bank, Nexus still got involved anyway and cost Cena the WWE Championship. After the match, an enraged Cena announced he had had enough of the Nexus and announced a Hell in a Cell match between Cena and the Nexus' leader, Wade Barrett, for the Iron Giant Mega Event. The night after Money in the Bank, Cena revealed he was quietly forming a team of his own to take the Nexus out at SummerSlam. Cena's team consisted of Edge, John Morrison, R-Truth, The Great Khali, Chris Jericho, and WWE Hall of Famer Bret "The Hitman" Hart. Hart had just barely returned from an injury he suffered at the hands of the Nexus. Earlier that night, both Edge and Chris Jericho were victims of a Nexus attack, with Edge getting clotheslined by Skip Sheffield and Jericho on the recieving end of a one-handed spinebuster from David Otunga. Later that night, after Raw went off the air, a one-on-one match between Jericho and Otunga was booked for the Iron Giant Mega Event. On the August 2nd edition of Raw, Edge quit Cena's SummerSlam team and, later that same night, Jericho lost a "Loser Leaves SummerSlam Team" Match to Cena by submission to the STF. After the match, Cena asked Jericho not to leave the team, but Jericho left anyway. Despite Jericho no longer being on the SummerSlam team, his match with David Otunga would still occur at the Iron Giant Mega Event. On SmackDown vs. Raw 2007, the quarterfinals, semifinals, and finals of the 3rd annual 16-man 2010 PCWL Tournament took place at the Iron Giant Mega Event. On July 26, 2010, PCWL President Bill Engvall announced that, to promote the upcoming theatrical release of The Expendables, the tournament final will be refereed by Stone Cold Steve Austin, who stars in the movie. The winner of the tournament final gets to challenge the current PCWL Champion, Spider-Man, for the title in a Ladder Match later that same night. The sixteen-man field was cut down to eight on the July 23rd, 2010, edition of "Friday Night Beatdown". Tommy Dreamer, Tony Hawk, LeBron James, Vin Diesel, Ichigo Kurosaki, Chuck Norris, Superman, and Prince of Persia all won their respective first-round matches that night. Card *Harry Connick Jr. performed the National Anthem to start the event.